


Drunk

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Remus is drunk, Sex, Sirius/Remus - Freeform, Smut, mature - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus is drunk and horny.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Drunk

The Gryffindor common room, also known as the place were parties that last up until three in the morning. They'd been celebrating over Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw, Remus wasn't usally into parties, he wasn't one you'd call social. But this time was different.

Sirius was sitting down on one of the comfy couches, his gaze staring into the blazing fire in front of him, a half drunken bottle of whiskey was gripped tightly in his hand, taking small sips over time. 

He'd sat there, thinking about things here, his mind leaving his thoughts when feeling the the spot beside him dip down.

Turning around he saw Remus, he looked different and was sitting very close to him. He'd looked more loose, his curls bounced in different directions, his shirt unbuttoned dangerously low, his jeans tight. He ignored the slight shock that sprung into his erection.

"Hey, Moony," he said, shooting the boy a small smile that soon fell to a slight frown when seeing his boyfriend smirking back at him.

Before he could blink Remus got very close to Sirius, only inches away from him, he was able to smell the alcohol on his breath. "Remus..what are you-" but he was cut off, Remus' lips crashed into his. Then Remus had broke the kiss, kissing across his pink cheeks to his ear, his teeth capturing his ear lobe, nipping it gently.

"You look hot," Remus had said in a hoarse whisper, hit teeth moving apart, letting his toungue slide out to lick the shell of his ear. 

"You're drunk." Was all Sirius was able to say, he had scowled himself internally for it.

"Yeah, so?" Remus replied, his lips traveling down his neck, planting small chaste kisses down his quivering boyfriend's neck. When feeling he was at a good spot he stopped and started sucking his skin to create a big, fairly noticable hickey on his neck.

Sirius bit back a small moan, a pout forming on Remus' lips when he noticed, pulling back. "This won't be as fun if I can't hear your moans, babe."

Sirius had blushed brightly at the nickname. "We're in the common room though...first years might see us..." He muttered, avoiding Remus' amber eyes peirce into his own.

"Very well then," Remus said, his tone slurring slightly.  
Remus had stood up, along with Sirius, Remus had hold of his arm, dragging him up to their empty dormitory. Sirius was then pushed gently against the wall, his wrists up and above his head, his lips meeting the familiar lips.

Their kiss became steamy and passionate, Remus had moved his hands to hastily unbutton Sirius shirt, getting frustrated with the last couple buttons he ripped it open, popping a few of the buttons, they fell to the ground, not making a sound.

Remus moved broke the kiss, hungrily moving down his chest, some kisses were light while others were rough. Sirius' stomach clenched while the werewolf went crazily on his chest, his breaths coming out shaky.

Without warning, Remus had pulled down his pants, leaving Sirius in only his boxers, he shivered at the cold air hitting up against his exposed skin. The taller boy was smirking down at him, looking at him up and down.  
This caused Sirius' dick to jolt inside his boxers.  
Remus had moved them both on top one of the beds, sitting on top of Sirius while ridding his own shirt, leaning down to devour Sirius' lips while using one of his hands to teasingly tug on his boxers.

Sirius had broken the kiss, running out of air. "If you're gonna d-do this, don't b-be a fucking t-tease."

"I'm sorry, when were you ever in charge?"  
Sirius blinked at the question, unsure on how to go about answering it. 

"Mhm, that's what I thought. Now don't complain or I will take my sweet time with this."

Sirius whined in response but had kept quiet afterwards, looking down and squirmed bashfully when feeling Remus tug his boxers down, showing love to his hardened cock. Then abruptly gave it no attention at all to take off the rest of his clothing.

"You need prep?" Remus asked, tossing his tie to the ground, bringing his gaze to Sirius who nodded, taking the three fingers placed in front of him in his mouth and sucked.

Remus hadn't given him much time, already removing his fingers and pushing two inside his entrance. Not pumping his fingers until hearing his boyfriend's breath steady.

A smirk appeared on the drunk teens face when hearing Sirius moan quietly, adding a third finger to increase the sound. Not wanting him to get to into this, Remus had stopped to adjust, lining himself up.  
Sirius gasped loudly, his mouth opened widely when feeling his dick enter, his back arched, fists gripping the bedsheets tightly.

"G-god F-Fuck, Remus," Sirius moaned, yelping when feeling his dick inside him move at a somewhat steady pace. 

Sirius reached his arms up to tug Remus' messy curls and pull him closer, moaning a bit louder than before when Remus' thrusts became the opposite of gentle, but rough.

Sirius' head was spinning from the pleasure as his loud moans filled the common room, giving Remus the confidence needed to move things even further by searching for the boys prostate, gently stroking his hard cock as he did so.

As soon as he found his prostate, Sirius yelled out his name, moving his hands to scratch Remus' back from the intense feeling erupting inside him.  
Then he'd felt himself getting closer, Remus could tell and went even faster, getting nearly there himself.

"G-god, Remus. I-I'm-" before being able to finish he felt something wash over him, something pleasurable and strong, causing him to cry out as he came, panting heavily to calm himself from his realese. Remus cumming only seconds later.

Remus had pulled out from the shorter boy, laying down beside him with a satisfied smirk playing on his lips, Sirius blushing when glancing at his boyfriend.

"You did amazing puppy, "Remus muttered quietly while showering the boys face with kisses, Sirius grinning proudly, snuggling against Remus.

Not long after, the two had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, a blanket thrown over them messily, legs tangled together.

======

In the morning Remus had woken up, his head pounding, he looked down at Sirius who had his arms wrapped around his torso, noticing that they were both naked.

"I'm not going to drink again for a while," he mumbled, laying back down, not sitting back up til he was forced to by James, hours after lunch had passed.


End file.
